Danger and Love Part2
by Starsk8r
Summary: I have decided to continue Danger and Love. If you have read the first part I hope youlike this. If you haven't read it you should read it before you read this. This is about action, danger, and most of all love hence the title. UxY,JxA


A boy stood at her door beckoning to her. Strange men followed her as she ran behind him. A shoot rang in the still night air as they ran through the woods. The boy fell to the ground, his blond hair covering his face. She screamed and sat up in bed, breathing heavily. Cold sweat mixed with tears as she recalled the dream. It had been so real. Aelita was sure that these visions meant something. They had happened or would happen. Tonight's dream had been a mix of dreams that haunted her. In the dream with the men normally Franz Hopper would lead her and try to save her. Yet for some reason her dread of something happening to Jeremie had been mixed in. He was the one who had tried to protect her and he was the one who got hurt. She suddenly realized why this was. Jeremie always did try to save her and he often did get hurt because he was defending her. When Xana had almost killed them in a fire Jeremie protected her with his own body, covering her so that the flames would burn him instead. The return to the past function hadn't been used because Xana would get stronger and Summer, Aelita's sister, would still be searching for her. Aelita was often filled with sorrow when she saw her friends wince in pain from an injury they had gotten. They were hurt because of her and the guilt was tearing her apart. Aelita picked up her phone and hit the speed dial for Jeremie. It was time to let her feelings out.

Jeremie slept, his dreams riddled with programs, viruses and the face of his not-so-secret crush, Aelita. In his dream the two of them sat on a hill top looking at the sunset. They slowly leaned closer together, coming closer and closer to a prefect kiss. They were so close he could fell her breath on his face. Suddenly a ringing sound filled his mind. In the real world he repeatedly hit his alarm clock, but the ringing continued. He finally broke out of his dream and searched for his phone. He retrieved it from his desk and answered.

"Hello, this is Jeremie."

Aelita's voice came on the phone. She was still breathing heavily and her voice was filled with sorrow and terror.

"Jeremie, I had another dream! It was horrible."

The sounds of her sobs echoed in Jeremie's quiet room. He spoke softly to her.

"I'll be right there Aelita, calm down. One second and stay in your room the dream might have been caused by Xana in which case he may have another surprise for you. Jeremie hung up and slipped into his normal outfit. He slowly opened his door and snuck upstairs to Aelita's room. He knocked on the door and hearing a small terrified scream. He quickly entered,

reassuring her that it was him. He sat on her bed and held her hands. As soon as he began to speak she started sobbing again. He pulled her close and let her cry on his shoulder, stroking her soft hair. She looked into his eyes.

"You died Jeremie. In my dream I mean. The men from my other visions shoot you, and you fell, and… Jeremie it was awful."

She was again consumed in sorrow and unable to control the tears that trickled like a crystal waterfall down her pale cheeks. Jeremie put his hand behind her head and cuddled her against his chest. He murmured soft comforts as she listened to his heart beating. He hoped she couldn't feel the flutter in his heart when she whispered to him softly.

"I love you Jeremie. Please stay here, with me."

They sat peacefully together, whispering things in about when they had met and all the different things they had faced and come out on top of.

"And remember the time I was lost in between Lyoko and earth and you saved me."

Aelita smiled remembering the moment. She had reached out to Jeremie and pulled him back in to reality. She had saved him from being deleted for ever. Then tears came to her eyes again. It was just another time a life had been on the line because of her. Suddenly a bell rang and Jeremie jumped. He dashed out of her room and down the hall, cursing himself for not watching the time. If the other girls saw him he would be reported. He ran into the showers and grabbed a towel. He undressed and ran the water until it was warm. He could hear high-pitched singing easily identified as Odd's. He smiled, glad that Ulrich, Odd and himself were the only one's in the showers this early. After his shower Jeremie headed to the cafeteria where Yumi and

Ulrich sat talking. A letter lay on the table. He opened it and quickly read.

Dear Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi and Odd,

I'm living in my parent's old house right now. They lived in the woods in a place called the Hermitage. I know that you figured out that Aelita lived here. I wish that I was old enough to go to Kadic Academy, but I'll just have to wait. Please come visit me.

Your Friend,

Summer

P.S. I have included a letter for each of you personally. THEY ARE PRIVATE.

Ulrich, Odd and Yumi each held a different colored envelope. Purple for Odd, Black for Yumi and Brown for Ulrich. A blue envelope and a pink one lay on the table untouched. Jeremie stuffed his in his pockets and got breakfast for him and Aelita. He sat down at the table and handed Aelita her stuff. She noticed his hand was shaking slightly and he seemed in pain when he looked at her. She put her hand on his.

"What's wrong Jeremie?"

Jeremie didn't answer, but stood and left the cafeteria. As he turned to look at her for a second she saw a small tear on his cheek and he turned and ran towards the dorms. Aelita stood to follow him and Odd pulled her back down into her seat.

"Leave him alone for a while. He'll be fine."

Aelita looked at Odd and wondered silently to her self if he was right. She had never really seen Jeremie cry before. Aelita didn't finish her breakfast, but left for her dorm to get her books. Ulrich and Yumi looked at Odd, who immediately stood and left, grabbing 3 more slices of toast. Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other and smiled. They sat in silence neither of them eating. Yumi pulled her letter out of her pocket and opened it.

Dear Yumi,

I am so glad I met you guys. You're all so interesting and you live such cool lives. It's kind of amusing to watch you and Ulrich (no offense). You two are so obviously in love and yet don't tell each other. Is it easier that way? Please tell me if anything happens between you two. You told me that you're waiting for him to ask you out, but tell me this, what will you say when he does? Oh and what about that William guy you hang with? Ulrich thinks you like him (don't tell him I said that). Tell him you don't like William! You don't do you? Anyway I've put two subsonic tickets in here. Put them in an envelope with a typed letter saying, "ask your crush to go." If he likes you, which he does, he'll ask you to come with him. And "poof" instant date! Good Luck!

Your friend,

Summer

Yumi smiled. Summer was so cute. She thought she knew what to do, but with Ulrich he might be too shy to ask her. She tucked the letter back in her pocket and looked at Ulrich. He looked like he was in pain but hiding it. He moved his eggs around his plate, but hadn't eaten anything. She could practically see the cogs working in his head. He was stuck on something. He held his head in his head and stared at his plate. Yumi stood behind him and whispered in his ear.

"What's wrong Ulrich? You look like you're in pain or something."

Ulrich jumped slightly and spun around, causing a sudden look of anguish to cross his face before becoming hidden. Yumi had seen it though and knew something was very wrong. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out side.

"I know something's wrong Ulrich, so spill."

Ulrich sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at the sky.

"We never went back to the past so the effects remain."

"I know Ulrich. Everyone got hurt, but we're dealing with it. If you need help you have to ask. Please tell me. Are you alright?"

"My gash hurts a little, but I'm fine, nothing to worry about."

Yumi smiled as she watched Ulrich return inside. She knew his back probably hurt more then a little, but was glad he had admitted something. She knew that behind his mask of strength he was hurt. It hurt her to think of all the pain he was keeping inside that hurt him all the time. She needed to help him release I, but didn't know how. She followed him in and finished her breakfast. Soon they were both sitting in class thinking about everything but schoolwork. Ulrich sat through another boring class with Mrs. Hertz. He didn't have anything much to distract him and was able to retain some knowledge. Odd however was physically unable to retain anything it seemed and he sat doodling in his notebook.

"Odd pay attention!"

Odd looked up, highly embarrassed. He shoved his notebook in his pack and stared at Mrs. Hertz.

"Sorry."

Ulrich laughed to himself. Odd got what he deserved. If he hadn't now he would have when he failed his test. The hours crawled past until finally the lunch bell rang. Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie and Aelita ran to the cafeteria to meet Yumi. They discussed Xana's latest attacks and how he may have been able to assume a human form. They discussed wounds and burns and the remaining effects of the fire. Yumi blurted out that Ulrich was still in pain and Ulrich shoot her a death glare. Odd was the first to speak.

"Dude, your no different then me. You think my ankle doesn't hurt! Jeremie and I both got burned too you know."

Although everyone had agreed that Ulrich was probably worst off, Ulrich refused pity and in fact snapped at anyone who asked him if he was alright. He had gotten so many sympathy cards and small gifts that when Odd asked him if he need anything, Ulrich snapped.

"Will everyone just leave me alone! I'm fine! I don't need gifts or cards or your stupid sympathetic looks!"

He stomped out of the cafeteria and headed for his room. Yumi followed at a distance and slipped in his room. She apologized for following and asked him to follow her. They walked along a corridor until they heard someone calling Yumi's name. She pulled Ulrich into a closet and locked it.

"Ulrich I need to talk to you about something. It's William."

Ulrich was glad it was dark because his hands clenched in anger and they shook violently.

"Ya, what about him, huh? Going out with him now that I'm "injured"? Now that I saved you from the fire, prevented you from having this scar on your back or maybe dying, you go out with him!"

He was breathing too heavily, a small tear began to travel done his cheek. He waited for her to say it, the words he dreaded, the ones that would tear his soul apart and leave him with empty dreams. She was going to tell him she was going with William, his hopes ever since he had laid his eyes on her were going to be dashed. A lump had settled in his throat rendering him speechless.

"William asked me, he asked me to be his girlfriend Ulrich and I….well I… I..."

"You what Yumi! You said "Yes!" You turned me down! You killed my spirit! I have always loved you Yumi and I could never tell you. But after everything we've been through together, after all the times I tried to save you, the tears I cried for you…"

Small tears were running down his face and he turned away, shaking with anger. Yumi placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I said no Ulrich. He's the one I turned down."

Ulrich looked up at her in shock.

"But I thought you liked him."

Yumi spun him around, she was inches from his face.

"I've always liked you Ulrich."

Ulrich had a sudden instinct that he just couldn't resist. He placed his hand behind her head and pulled her into a kiss. The passion, the love, the life in his kiss proved what Yumi had always thought. He had just as much emotion as the others he just didn't show it. There they stood, their shining moment, in the dark.


End file.
